1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shade structure, more particularly to a shade structure that has a decorated appearance and is easily dismantled and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps are very common lighting tools in houses, and are able to efficiently create a different atmosphere, so that lamp is an important part in the field of modern residential design. Depending on location and illumination, such as direct illumination, indirect illumination, etc., traditional lamps are classified into floor lamp, wall lamp, lantern, table lamp, recessed light, etc.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a traditional lamp has a body (not shown in figure), a frame 1 disposed at the peripheral of the body, and a shading cover 2. The frame 1 is constructed by an upper frame 11 and a lower frame 12 which are parallel to each other. The shading cover 2 is firmly female-connected to the peripheral of the frame 1 in order to convert light from the body into diffused light. The shading cover 2 is female-connected to the frame 1 through a buckling module 5. For the case, the buckling module 5 is a pair of Velcros, including a hook and a loop. More specifically, two upper and lower edges of an inner lateral surface of the shading cover 2 are stuck with two buckling modules 5 respectively via adhesive; on the other hand, outer edges of the upper frame 11 and the lower frame 12 are stuck with two buckling modules 5 respectively as well. Accordingly, the buckling modules 5 of the shading cover 2 and the buckling modules of the upper frame 11 and the lower frame 12 are stuck together when the shading cover 2 and the frame 1 are connected into a whole.
However, although the shade structure is simple, since the buckling modules 5 are stuck to the upper and lower edges of the shading cover 2 by means of adhesive, such adhesive material may be deteriorated by heat from light to cause separation of the frame 1 from the shading cover 2.
Accordingly, how to simply dismantle and assemble a shade structure in order to facilitate packaging and transport is an important issue for the present invention.